Raiden Yukimura
Raiden Yukimura is a close human ally of the Vampire King Yoshi Sakamaki. He is a farmer with a wife and children. Appearance Raiden is very handsome despite going to an old age with a few wrinkles under his eyes. He has short, messy black hair and warm round blue eyes with a round face. He is average height with a well build body that muscular and slender with fair skin and a black beard on his face. He wears a grey shirt with long sleeves and dark blue pants. He also wears a traditional Japanese kasa on his head and a black belt with a silver buckle on it along with a pair of black shoes. Personality Raiden is a very hardworking man who runs his farm with a great deal of responsibility. He is very kind and caring towards his family who is very important to him and is extremely protective of them and goes through great lengths to keep them safe and sound. Raiden is very open minded towards people, including demons. He also shows to be very friendly towards people who are close to his family. Raiden is a very religious man who greatly worships God. He is very honest with people who are close to his family. Despite being a human, Raiden is very strong will when he is fighting against demons that are threatening his family. This shows that Raiden is not afraid to fight back in order to protect his wife and children from danger. Raiden can have peaceful ideas to bring peace between humans and demons due to the long century war between the two species. However, he can be disagreeable towards others if their ideas are too dangerous and/or violent. This act shows that Raiden is a peaceful and humble human man who only wants to keep his family safe but as will to keep humanity safe as well and to bring an end to the long hatred between species. History Raiden was born and raised on his family's farm for all his life. At some point, he met and fell in love with a woman and soon married her. The two soon had children together and lived on the farm together as a happy family. During his life, Raiden met and befriended a dhampir named Yoshi Sakamaki who would become the next successor to become the Vampire King after Karlheinz. Relationships Unnamed wife Raiden deeply loves his wife very much and greatly enjoys being with her. Unnamed children Raiden loves his children very much and is extremely protective of them. Yoshi Sakamaki Raiden has a close relationship with the young Vampire King Yoshi. The two seemed to have known each other for a while. Trivia * Raiden's name means "Thunder and lightning". * His last name means "Snow, town, and village." * He seemed to have known Yoshi for a while. Category:Farmers Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Poor Characters Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Husbands Category:In Love Characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:Alive Category:Yukimura Family Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Patriarchs Category:Combat Able Characters